


Smore Son Bonding

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, smore son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short sweet story about Nick spending some time with his baby smore son Amare during his stay at the hospital. (Amare Wilde and Kira Wilde ((aka Nick's Mom)) belongs to msitubeatz. GIVE HER SOME FOLLOWS AND LOVES)





	Smore Son Bonding

It has been day two. Day two of the C-section that brought the life of four small newborn fox kits. These kits were special. They were somebodies. Mammals who had their own life. Only to be struck down by Death as their time had come. Nick pretty much was pregnant with the four. He refused to take away their second chance at starting a life. A new life. The lives that will change them and have them live longer. To live in new decisions and not follow the same path that met their demise.

Nick saved these kits. The fox was in the hospital bed with his patient gown and the two most important mammals in his life right by his side. His mother Kira Wilde and his best friend and police partner Judy Hopps. 

“How you doing so far Nick? Your wound healing?” Judy asked being the concerned and caring rabbit she is

“I’m fine Carrots. The doctor said it should heal up in two weeks or so.” Nick felt at peace. Mainly due to the fact he can barely feel the pain. Either it was painkillers or his strong will power that he could be healed soon. He was taking it like a champ.

“Well that is my strong boy.” Kira was acting motherly to her son with Nick getting his cheek pinched as he tries to stop his mom embarrassing her in front of Judy, who giggles from seeing the sweet mother and son bonding.

Nick smiled at the two mammals who were beside him. “Thanks mom for being here. Also thank you for coming down too Judy. It really feels great to see you again.”

“Nick, I was just here yesterday rememeber?” Judy says with Nick who rubbed his chin.

“Huh. That felt like a long time. I blame the boredom of the hospitals.” Nick joked with the fox then looking to his other side. To see four small baby foxes in a crib. Sleeping sounding and wrapped up like burritos somewhat to keep warm and cozy. “Thankfully I got my babies here and my mom to keep me company.”

“Well today I will take over and keeping you company. Besides it be nice to spend time with the babies.” Judy grinned at the thought of having her turn to care for Nick and the babies for the day. Granted that nurse could help as well, but Kira and Judy both have somewhat of the same trait. When it comes to babies, they got to play the ‘Mother Card’. It must be instinct.

“Hey Carrots, I was wondering if you could get me some chicken sandwiches? The hospital food here is bleh.” Nick sipped his cup of water next to him as Judy gets up and being ready to head out.

Judy walked over to the door. “I’ll come back with some food. Nick I know what you want. Kira, you want anything?”

“Oh no dear, I am fine, thank you.” With Kira saying that, Judy says to the two that she will be back shortly and heads out quietly to keep the babies asleep.

Kira looks over to her son, who is still eyeing the small bunch of his kits. She smiled warmly at him. “You have a pretty good life.”

Nick looked back to his mother. “Thanks mom. I owe all of this to Judy really.” He smiled as he letted out a breath. “She is the one who got me this good life.”

Kira letted out a soft chuckle before her smile grew slightly with Nick looking at her face. He questioned her as he knew she was thinking of something. “Oh nothing sweetie. I just think maybe you and her could be perfect as more than partners.”

“Oh mom.” Nick groaned softly and had a soft smirk. “You’ve been wanting to bring that up all this time haven’t you?” 

“Well I just like seeing you happy. And Judy makes you smile and laugh and be more open with yourself.” Kira was hitting the right points with Nick looking back to his paws as he twiddled his thumbs. “Do you think that Judy might be the one for you? The real one?”

“Sheesh mom. You pulling the strings huh.” Nick’s charm wasn’t enough with Kira being the caring but serious type that she is. He sighs. “I don’t know. I mean she does like spending time with me. And always cared for me and the kits. I just don’t want to force it down her throat, you know?”

Kira nodded softly as she held her sons paw. “Nick, do you love Judy?”

Nick straightened the upper part of his gown around his neck as he felt nervousness with this. “Well I-” is if Nick’s miracle had come, the sound of one of the babies screaming was heard. Kira looked over and saw that it was the smore colored kit. Amare Wilde. 

The motherly fox stands up and goes over to the kits to see only he was the one crying as the rest were asleep. The fox gently held up the crying baby carefully into her arms as he was small and fragile. Why was he crying? Was he hungry? Bad gas? Maybe his diaper needed to change?

Kira took a sniff and only had the smell of a new clean baby. “I guess he is hungry.”

Nick reaches his arms over. “I got him mom. You go tell the nurses to get him some new warm milk.” Kira agrees and gives the crying Amare to Nick as the fox holds his son closely in his arms and on his chest. “Shhh. Don’t worry Amare. Daddy is here.” Nick tries to calm the kit who could hear that his father was holding him closely.

As Kira looks around for the bottle Nick uses to feed Amare with, the sounds of the crying fox starts to slowly simmer down. The fox mother looks over to see the small kit losing his crying temper and starting to close his mouth and feel almost at peace.

Nick looks up to his mother. “Whoa.” He then looks down to his son who looks happy to be by his father’s side. “I never seen that before.”

Kira goes over to her son with the look of disbelief as well. “I have never seen a baby act like that before.” Kira then asks Nick if he could pass Amare over to her. Nick, wanting to test his curiosity of if it was real, gentle passes Amare over to his mother who held her closely in her arms.

Within seconds, the baby was going to start crying again. Kira gently passes the baby over to her son again. Suddenly Amare stopped getting ready to cry. Nick was wide eyed suddenly.

“Awwe. I guess he just wanted his daddy.” Kira knew right away as she smiled and sat next to her son who looks at his child with disbelief.

Nick’s mind was blown. “Whoa. I never seen a baby crying all just to have their parent by their side. Usually they cry because they want to.” 

Kira smiled at the sweet moment. “He is going to be a daddy's boy when he grows up. I can just tell.”

Nick chuckles softly “Gosh, I am just gonna spoil him rotten.” He then looks over to the rest. “Heck, I might spoil them all.”

Kira gently placed her paw on her sons shoulder. “Well don’t do it too much. I am the grandma after all, and grandmas have the right to spoil their grandkids.”

The mother and son foxes laugh together softly. “I’ll try to hold back.” Nick says as he smiles down to his son. Kira gets up with her getting the empty bottles from the table near the sink as she goes over to Nick.

“I will go get the baby bottles cleaned and get some milk for them in case they wake up.” Kira tells Nick with him nodding and her heading out to the door with the bottles held in her arms as she walks out and quietly closes the door.

The new and proud father fox looks over to the son he has in his arms. His little head laying on Nicks chest to hear his heartbeat and breathing. Nick could swear that there was a smile on that kits face. “Hehe. You saved my butt back there lil guy. Any more talk of relationships and I could had gotten sick from cooties.” Nick smiled and sighed happily as he looks at Amare with him being full of joy and pride. “Daddy owes you so much loves and cuddles when we get home. The same goes to your brother and sisters.”

The fox looked up to the ceiling. The white walls with the dim lit lighting and the colors almost matching the floor, the walls, with shades of baby blue lighting up the scenery in the hospital room. Nick continues to talk to his son as him and his other siblings were his only company. “I don’t know. Maybe Judy would make a great mother.” He looks down to his newborn son. “I mean, you love her right? She is the one I call Carrots. The one who kept putting her paw and face on my stomach almost every time she could get the chance? Heh, even starting talking to you guys when you started growing.” He grinned again. “Yeah, she is special.”

He gently rubbed his thumb against the cheek of Amare who still was at peaceful slumber being held by his own father. “You mean alot to me you know that? The same goes to your siblings.” He pulled the smore looking kit up close to his face. “Daddy loves you guys, and I will forever be here for you.” Nick kissed the head lightly which got Amare to make a small giggle come out of his mouth. 

Nick felt happy. He could cry if he wanted to. Yet he had to be strong for his babies. For his mother. For Judy. He rested his head on the pillow with him holding Amare closely to his arms. Amare hearing his father and knowing that it is him made the baby rest with ease. Just wanting only his father. Nick had no complaints about it at all. “You know...this is the craziest thing I have ever done. Giving birth to four fox kits. And me being a male.” He took another smile across his face. “I am glad for every single second of it. Welcome to the new world Amare. Daddy will always be there for you.”


End file.
